


Only The Beginning

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry’s a frustrated horny teenager. Iris is a horny teenager, but not frustrated. Iris helps Barry with his masturbation frustrations, and in return, Barry helps Iris in the heat of the moment.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage West-Allen Smut  
> Mutual Masturbation

Barry walked in the door after school, headed to his bedroom and locked the door. 

Iris didn’t know what to think. She knew he was upset, but he wouldn’t tell her why. He had tears in his eyes and he barely said a word all the way home. 

Iris was so conflicted at the moment. Her best friend was obviously upset, and needed her, but usually he went to the library after school to do his homework before coming home, and this was her time after school, when she would normally have the house to herself, and lately she really needed the alone time.

She was a late bloomer, is what her pediatrician had said, but she had turned fifteen a few months ago, and finally fifteen had brought with it full on puberty, and it had hit her body hard. 

She was horny all the time now. It really wasn’t her fault, between the cute boys at school, the hot guys on tv and in movies, she was always wet.

Not to mention the boy she had a crush on since the sixth grade lived two rooms down the hall from her. Puberty had hit him hard too, but not late like it had her. When he was thirteen his voice started to change. When he was fourteen, that summer before school, he grew to almost six feet tall. She wondered what other parts of him had grown too. 

So as she sat there thinking about Barry and what could have upset him, she suddenly felt a strong tingle of arousal shoot through her most sensitive parts. She really wanted to touch herself, but instead she composed herself so that she could go check on Barry. 

As she walked up the stairs it sounded like he was crying. Poor guy, she thought, something must really be wrong. 

As she got closer to his door she realized he wasn’t crying, he was moaning, but it wasn’t the kind of moaning masturbation elicited. She knew what that sounded like from experience. He was upset, there was no doubt about it. 

She hesitated at first, but then she knocked on his door. 

“What is it Iris?”, he asked sounding miserable. 

“Can I come in please?” She heard him get off his bed and move around. When he came to the door he looked flushed and his hair was a mess. 

“Are you not feeling well Barr?” 

“Something like that.”, he said.

“Do you want to talk?”, Iris asked.

Iris noticed his bed was messy. He must have been laying on it. It was strange for Barry not to start his homework right after school. Even when he wasn’t feeling well, he always did his homework before laying down.

“I can’t talk about this with you. I’m sorry Iris!”

“Ok then.”, Iris said sadly as she turned to walk away. 

“Last night I had an orgasm in my sleep.”, he blurted out. 

“What?”, Iris looked back fast.

“The same thing happened to me last week twice.”

“It’s happened to me before.”, Iris said

“Really?”, Barry asked. But how would you even know?” Girls don’t ejaculate.”

Finally!, Iris thought, she finally knew more about something then Barry did. 

“We can, not like you, but we can.” “But all females get wet when we’re aroused. Most times when we have an orgasm we don’t ejaculate, but our bodies produce a lot of wetness, which makes us really wet down there when we reach orgasm. 

“Oh.” “Were you able to stop it from happening?” 

Iris entered his room and sat on the bed. Barry hesitated at first, but then he turned around and joined her. 

“I masturbate almost every day now.”, she said simply.

“Do you..”, she started to ask but Barry cut her off. “I’ve tried, but I can’t seem to figure it out.” 

Iris didn’t know a whole lot about male parts, but she figured it couldn’t be all that different. 

“When you feel horny Iris, how does your body react?”  
“Like I said, we get wet and I feel an urge to touch my sensitive parts.”

Barry looked at his jeans. “Our penis’s get hard.”, but that’s the problem, it happens to me when I don’t want it to, when I can’t touch myself, and then when I try to make myself hard I can’t.”

There were tears in his eyes. “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Iris started rubbing his back. “First of all Barr, you need to relax before you try.” “I know you weren’t relaxed when we got home.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I haven’t been relaxed at all today.”, he admitted. 

“Lay down Barry.” He laid back.  
“Close your eyes and relax your body. I’ll be right back.”, Iris said. 

Barry should have protested, but he really did think something was wrong with him, and if there was anyone he was comfortable enough with to talk to about it, it was Iris. 

Iris came back with a movie in her hand.

“How do you feel.”, she asked.

“I feel relaxed.”, he answered.

“My friend found this in her older brothers room. I haven’t watched it yet, but she said it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.”

The movie title was “Young and Horny.”

“It’s rated X?”, Barry asked.

“Ah ha.” “I’m putting it in.”, Iris smiles. 

“What if Joe comes home?”

“He won’t be home for two more hours. He never gets home early. You know that.”

Iris started the movie, scooted him over and laid next to him on the bed. 

They were only about ten minutes into the movie and both of their bodies were overheated with arousal. They were sitting up against Barry’s backboard. Iris laid her head on his shoulder. “Looks like it’s working.”, she smiled pointing to the large bulge in his jeans. 

“Now you should touch it.”, Iris said.

“I’m ok.”, he said staring at the TV.

“Well I’m not.”, Iris said sticking her hand down her pants.”

She moaned as her hand made contact with her wet pussy. 

The scene on the TV was two girls and one guy. The guy was buried inside one of the girls, and the other girl was desperately masturbating. 

“That’s what I’m doing right now.”, she said sounding short of breath. 

Barry couldn’t take it anymore.

“I need to get these off.”, he said urgently. Iris moved off of him and he quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off. His erect cock stood straight up. Iris couldn’t take her eyes off it. 

Barry started to touch himself, but it was obvious he had no idea what he was doing and he was getting frustrated. 

“Relax Barry!” Iris tired to be as supportive as she could being as close as she was to her own orgasm.

“It feels good.”, he said as he rubbed himself, but I don’t think I’m doing it right.”

When they looked back at the TV the two girls were having sex and the guy was masturbating himself. Barry watched the man and then he followed his lead. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started moving it up and down his length. The first few strokes elicited the strongest sensations he had ever felt. As the pre-cum started to leak out of his, he rubbed over it. “Now I’m doing it right.”, he said as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Iris pulled her pants and underwear off and then laid back down next to Barry so that their bodies were touching. She needed to feel his body on hers right now. 

Suddenly Barry moaned loudly as he came all over his hand. 

Iris watched his hand slowly move on his cock as it continued to spasm.  
The initial intensity of Barry’s orgasm diminished, but his erection did not, so he continued to move his fist up and down his length using his cum as lube. 

Iris’s body was on fire. Between her body’s new found state of desire, watching her first porn movie, and the sight and sound of her hot best friend getting himself off right beside her, she could feel how swollen her clit was. 

“I’m hard too.”, she breathed out. She sat up slightly moving closer to Barry’s side, her body on his. She grabbed his hand moving it to her throbbing pussy. 

“Iris?” Even through his brain was clouded by the intense feelings of arousal, what Iris wanted him to do snapped his brain back to reality.

“Please Barry!” Please just....  
She moved his finger so it was directly over her clit. “It’s never been like this before.”  
“Rub it please!”, she said desperately. He did as she asked. She had helped him, and now it was his turn to pay her back. He was actually very gentle. Iris started touching Barry under his shirt. His stomach, his chest and then she found his nipples. The look on Barry’s face let her know how much he enjoyed her touch. 

Barry continued to stroke himself and rub Iris. They were both breathing extremely hard. Suddenly the hand Iris had under his shirt was on top of his cock. Barry removed his own hand immediately. Iris moved so that she was kneeling in front of him, and connected their lips. Barry had managed to figure out exactly what he was doing for Iris. He was still rubbing her clit, but he was now also fingering her. Iris was moving up and down on his fingers and moaning deeply, while at the same time she moved both her hands up and down Barry’s swollen cock. 

Iris’s breaths started to get fast inside of Barry’s mouth. Her body stiffened and she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm raced through her body. Her hands had stilled, but were still wrapped firmly around his erection. Barry started to move his hips.  
“I’m gonna cum Iris.” She let him go as his cock erupted. Cum shot out of him hard this time.  
She watched as his cock unloaded at least five times. Barry sat there, his hand on his belly at the intensity. 

They both laid on their backs next to each other on the bed as their body’s relaxed. 

“Do you feel better Barr?”

“Much!” “Thank you Iris.”

“Mmhm.”

“I’m sorry I interrupted your afternoon Iris.”

“I’m not sorry one bit.”, Iris smiled.

“I’m gonna shower before dad gets home.”

“Iris.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really beautiful”, he blushed. 

“You are too, you know.”, she blushed back. 

“The movie.”, Barry said as Iris was leaving the room. 

“You can give it to me in the morning.”, she smiled. 

Barry laid back on the bed, watched some more of the movie and explored himself. By the time Iris was done in the shower he was rock hard again. 

He had the best shower of his life. His shower time became to him what Iris’s after school time was to her. They didn’t talk about what happened that afternoon. They were best friends, and now at least once a month when Barry would come home after school instead of going to the library, they were best friends who masturbated together. As they got older their sessions matured along with them. At eighteen they had oral sex for the first time with each other. When they were nineteen they decided to be each other’s first, so they had penetrative sex. A few months later Barry left for college. Many things changed in their lives the next few years, but the one thing that never changed was the time they made at least once a month for mutual masturbation. Whether it be in person, on the phone or online, they never missed a session.  
It didn’t matter the state of their romantic life, no one could ever make them feel the way they made each other feel. 

Maybe someday they would be more than best friends, but for now what they had was enough. At least that’s what they both told themselves.


End file.
